White Eve
Lyrics Nihongo 今夜はきっと誰もに　幸せ訪れる 空から天使の羽が舞い降りた (angel comes to you) きらめく街を駆け抜け　今すぐ届けたい はやる想いを風にのせて 息を切らして　いつもの場所まで 今夜は二度目のクリスマス ねえ　迎えに来て　見つけ出して 私はここにいるわ 背のびをしたならキスをしてね 息が止まるほどに 通りのむこう　みなれたコートの君がいる わざと気付かないふりをしてみるの (angel comes to you) 胸の鼓動が今にも　はじけてしまいそう ふるえるわたしを抱きしめて Romaji Konya kitto dare mo ni shiawase otozureru Sora kara tenshi no hane ga mai orita (angel cones to you) Kirameku machi wo kakenuke ima sugu todoketai Hayaru omoi wo kaze ni nosete Iki wo kirashite itsumono basho made Konya wa nidome no Christmas Nee mukai ni kite mitsukedashite Watashi wa koko ni iru wa Senobi wo shita nara kiss wo shite ne Iki ga tomaru hodo ni Touri no mukou minareta coat no kimi ga iru Waza to kizukanai furi wo shite miru no (angel cones to you) Mune no kodou ga ima ni mo hajiketeshimai sou Furueru watashi wo dakishimete English Translation Tonight, someone will definitely visit happiness, As the angels' wings danced down from the sky (angel cones to you) Dashing through the sparkling town, I want to reach it now Topped with my impatient feelings in the wind Out of breath to a usual place, Tonight is the second time of Christmas Hey, I found out that I came to meet you I'm here, Kiss me in case you stretched out to me, As our breaths halt Beyond the streets, your familiar coat was here I planned to pretend that I was purposely unaware (angel cones to you) My heartbeat would seem to burst Hold on to me when I tremble Long Version 今夜はきっと誰もに幸せ訪れる 空から天使の羽が舞い降りた (angel comes to you) きらめく街を駆け抜け今すぐ届けたい はやる思いを風にのせて 息を切らしていつもの場所まで 今夜は２度目のクリスマス ねぇ　迎えに来て　見つけ出して 私はここにいるわ 背伸びをしたなら　キスをしてね 息が止まるほどに 通りの向こう　見慣れたコートの君が居る わざと気付かない振りをしてみるの (angel comes to you) 胸の鼓動が今にもはじけてしまいそう 震える私を抱きしめて いつも二人は忙し過ぎるね だから今日だけはこのままで ねえ　見つめていて　離さないで 私の名前呼んで 明日になったら　また逢えない さよならがくるから いつか二人に　終わりがあるのなら どうか覚えていて たった一人のあなたが宝物 星になっても '世界を止めて　二人で夜空を旅したい' なんて困らせる振りをしてみるの (angel comes to you) コートに入れた手と手のぬくもり忘れない このまま私を連れてって 今夜はきっと誰もに幸せ訪れる 空から天使の羽が舞い降りた (angel comes to you) きらめく街を駆け抜け今すぐ届けたい つのる思いを風にのせて Long Romaji Konya kitto dare mo ni shiawase otozureru Sora kara tenshi no hane ga mai orita (angel cones to you) Kirameku machi wo kakenuke ima sugu todoketai Hayaru omoi wo kaze ni nosete Iki wo kirashite itsumono basho made Konya wa nidome no Christmas Nee mukai ni kite mitsukedashite Watashi wa koko ni iru wa Senobi wo shita nara kiss wo shite ne Iki ga tomaru hodo ni Touri no mukou minareta coat no kimi ga iru Waza to kizukanai furi wo shite miru no (angel cones to you) Mune no kodou ga ima ni mo hajiketeshimai sou Furueru watashi wo dakishimete Itsumo futari wa isogashi sugiru ne Dakara kyou dake wa kono mama de Nee mitsumeteite hanasanai de Watashi no namae yonde Ashita ni nattara mata aenai Sayonara ga kuru kara Itsuka futari ni owari ga aru no nara Douka oboeteite Tatta hitori no anata ga takaramono Hoshi ni nattemo Sekai wo tomete futari yozora wo tabishitai Nante komara seru furi wo shite miru no (angel comes to you) Coat ni ireta te to te no nukumori wasurenai Kono mama watashi wo tsurettette Konya kitto dare mo ni shiawase otozureru Sora kara tenshi no hane ga mai orita (angel cones to you) Kirameku machi wo kakenuke ima sugu todoketai Tsunoru omoi wo kaze ni nosete Long English Translation Tonight, someone will definitely visit happiness, As the angels' wings danced down from the sky (angel cones to you) Dashing through the sparkling town, I want to reach it now Topped with my impatient feelings in the wind Out of breath to a usual place, Tonight is the second time of Christmas Hey, I found out that I came to meet you I'm here, Kiss me in case you stretched out to me, As our breaths halt Beyond the streets, your familiar coat was here I planned to pretend that I was purposely unaware (angel cones to you) My heartbeat would seem to burst Hold on to me when I tremble We were always too busy, Because today is only as it is Hey, I have gazed at you, so don't leave Call my name We still can't meet once tomorrow Our farewells are coming If the end was there for us someday, We remembered somehow Only you, alone, are the treasure Ringing to the stars The world halted, wanting to travel to the night sky with us I planned to annoy you (angel comes to you) I won't forget that I putted on my coat hand to hand Take me the the remaining Tonight, someone will definitely visit happiness, As the angels' wings danced down from the sky (angel cones to you) Dashing through the sparkling town, I want to reach it now Topped with my raising feelings in the wind Song Connections / Remixes * A long version of White Eve can be found on Sana's Sana-mode II ～pop'n music & beatmania moments～ album. * A re-arrangement of White Eve credited to Naya~n, titled White Eve (unplugged version), appears on the V-RARE SOUNDTRACK vol.6 album. It is the same length as the game cut. Trivia * Sana notes in the production information for White Eve slight disappointment in how the game it premiered in, pop'n music 9, debuted one day after Christmas. * White Eve was added to REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! Upper on March 12th, 2015, as part of the 6th Set (kors k's SELECTION) of the BEMANI MUSIC FOCUS unlocking system. ** From September 17th, 2015 onwards, it can be purchased from the REFLEC Shop for 3800 Refle. * White Eve was supposed to appear on the cancelled game Karaoke Revolution BEMANI Series Selection. Music Comment A flowing hit tune in a wintery town. If we sing together, somebody is everyone's drama heroine self. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ Denotes chart has been changed from the previous arcade charts * pop'n music portable 9-button HYPER chart: total notes: 662. * pop'n music portable EX chart: total notes: 1018. pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket White_Eve Jacket.png|White Eve's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Sana Songs Category:Sanae Shintani Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 Category:Pop'n Music 9 AC Songs